Confess
by harimau.hujan
Summary: Pengakuan Aomine pada Momoi. First romance fic. Ide bukan milik Rain. Romance maupun humor gagal. One-shot! WARNING! Typo (s), OOC, gaje, garing. Happy reading!


Semua ini Rain dapat dari Stand Up Comedy. Rain hanya menuliskan ulang dengan sedikit tambahan dalam versi animenya.

.

Confess

_pengakuan dari Aomine pada Momoi_

.

Kuroko no Basket Fanfic

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fic by me, harimau-hujan-rintik-rintik

Genre : romance, humor

WARNING! Typo (s), OOC, gaje, garing

Future!Aomine × Future!Momoi

.

HAPPY READING!

.

Aomine dan Momoi sedang duduk berdua di teras rumah. Oke, anggap saja mereka sudah menikah, karena tidak mungkin mereka serumah tanpa hubungan, ya kan?

"Nee, Satsuki..." panggil Aomine.

"Kenapa, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi sambil merapikan rambutnya. Aomine menarik nafas. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi siang. Saat dia bertemu dengan teman lamanya, Kise Ryota dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

**FLASHBACK:ON**

_"Kudengar Aominecchi menikah dengan Momocchi, ssu." Kise menatap Aomine dengan pandangan menyelidik._

_"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Aomine gengsi._

_"Selamat, ya, ssu!" Kise mengulurkan tangannya._

_"Hmm, terima kasih." balas Aomine, acuh tak acuh._

_"Jadi, Aomine-kun sudah menikah?" Kuroko muncul tiba-tiba di samping mereka, membuat Kise dan Aomine mengelus dada karena kaget._

_"Eh, ya, begitulah." balas Aomine, "Kukira kau sudah tahu, Tetsu."_

_"Tapi aku baru dengar sekarang. Kapan kalian jadian?" tanya Kuroko penasaran. Kise mengangguk, menandakan bahwa dia juga penasaran._

_"Sebulan yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Awalnya, Satsuki menolak tawaranku. Dia bilang, dia ingin bersama Tetsu. Tapi ibunya mempercayakan Satsuki padaku. Karena itu, kami menikah." balas Aomine._

_"Kapan kalian akan berbulan madu, ssu?" tanya Kise._

_"Bah, itu belum kupikirkan." balas Aomine sambil bersungut-sungut, "Kenapa, sih, kalian begitu penasaran?"_

_"Hee? Tidak apa-apa, kan, ssu?" balas Kise sambil cengar-cengir._

_"Che. Sudahlah. Aku ingin pulang."_

_"Aomine-kun..." panggil Kuroko._

_"Kenapa, Tetsu?"_

_"Aku khawatir, Momoi-san masih suka padaku, dan Aomine-kun masih suka pada Mai-chan." kata Kuroko, "Aku ingin Aomine-kun menyatakan perasaan sebenarnya pada Momoi-san, agar hubungan kalian berdua semakin erat."_

_"Hah?" Aomine mengernyit._

_"Coba saja." kata Kuroko meyakinkan, "Semoga berhasil, ya!"_

**FLASHBACK:OFF**

Aomine menghela nafas. Menyatakan perasaan sebenarnya, ya?

"Satsuki..." panggil Aomine lagi.

"Ya, Dai-chan...?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau.." Aomine menarik nafas, "Kalau kau itu ..."

"..sayur! Sayur!" penjaja sayur keliling lewat. Momoi kebingungan.

"Kau bilang apa, Dai-chan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau kau itu cantik seperti..."

"...so, bakso! So, bakso!" kali ini tukang bakso lewat didepan rumah. Tunggu, sejak kapan di Jepang ada tukang bakso keliling?!

"Cantik seperti apa?" tanya Momoi memastikan.

"Kau itu cantik, Satsuki. Persis seperti..." Aomine mengulang.

"...rujak! Rujak sayur! Rujak buah! Siapa mau?!" ingatkan Rain kalau ini Jepang.

Aomine hampir saja melabrak si tukang rujak kalau Momoi tidak segera menahannya, "Lanjutkan, Dai-chan." pintanya.

Aomine mengangguk, berpikir.

"Tingkah lakumu mengingatkanku pada..."

"...kepiting! Kepiting!" Aomine berdiri, hendak memarahi si penjual kepiting keliling.

"Dai-chan! Tenang! Lanjutkan!" Momoi buru-buru menenangkan Aomine. Kalau sampai pemuda itu marah, bisa panjang urusan.

"Satsuki, aku senang sekali melihatmu, karena wajahmu itu mirip dengan..."

"...kue cucur! Kue cucur!" penjaja kue asyik menjajakan kuenya, tak sadar bahwa dia menganggu gombalan Aomine.

Aomine frustasi. Momoi menenanangkannya.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan secara ringkas.." saran Momoi.

"Oke, Satsuki. Kau tahu? Berdua denganmu membuat hidupku ini bagaikan..."

"...barang bekas!" kali ini, penjual barang bekas lewat. Habis sudah kesabaran Aomine. Dia menarik Momoi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." kata Aomine akhirnya. Momoi memeluk pemuda berambut navy itu.

"Aku juga mencintai Dai-chan!"

#EEAAAAA!

.

**#OWARI#**

Fic romance pertama Rain!

Gomen, kalau romance-nya gak kerasa. Dan humornya pun bukan dari Rain sendiri ... /pundung

Bagaimana pendapat minna-san tentang fic ini?

Mohon bantuannya melalui review, ya!


End file.
